1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera having a monitor device at which an image can be displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal monitor disposed at the rear surface of the body of a digital still camera may be utilized as a viewfinder by displaying in real time at the liquid crystal monitor subject images captured repeatedly by an image-capturing element. In this type of camera, an image that has been captured and recorded previously may also be displayed at the liquid crystal monitor by selecting a replay mode.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-94625 discloses a cellular phone capable of photography, which includes two liquid crystal monitors.
However, the two monitors disclosed in the publication are not utilized to facilitate a subsequent photographing operation or to provide better convenience in the replay mode that may be subsequently selected.